


A Letter Home

by safetypin



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, suicide note, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick had gone through so much, he just wanted for it to be over.</p>
<p>Pete was glad it didn't work out that way though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter Home

**Author's Note:**

> I got sad and this happened.  
> I also wrote one like it before about Frerard if you like this one so here's the link to that: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5199083

*Pete,

No one really cares if life is more than a memory. They think it’s made up of many memories, smaller ones that you can piece together to make a whole life. I disagree with this. Life is just one collective memory. And it’s not a memory held by you. Your entire life is a memory possessed by the ones that love you most. I’m entrusting you with this memory my love.

The memory of when we met. You were so strange to me. I was just an awkward teenager that made too much noise in my mom’s basement. And you told me to sing. You opened up a whole world to me. One where I almost felt like I belonged. 

The memory of when we first kissed. Right after a show, both of us riding through the on-stage high when you slammed me into the wall on the bus and kissed me so hard I thought my lips were going to have bruises on them. But for the first time on that tour I felt at home. You were my home.

I want you to have the memory of being my home. You always were after that day, no matter where we were, state-wise or country. 

I love you Pete, never doubt that memory. 

Forever yours,

Patrick*

Pete was glad that the day he found the letter was a memory. One he could easily push to the back of his mind. He would never have forgiven himself if it wasn’t. 

The bleach blond man sat in the lounge of the tour bus he shared with his three best friends. Next to him on the couch was Joe, not paying attention to anything other than his phone. Patrick and Andy were playing against one another in some video game. None of them were aware of the content of the letter in Pete’s hands. Pete was glad for that.

Pete was glad that he found the letter in time, too. He had never let himself consider the possibilities of what could have happened if not. Patrick was happy now, happy with Pete and with their life and who he was. 

They were happy and in love, and for that Pete was thankful.


End file.
